


Islanded in a Stream of Stars

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Away Missions, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and the crew help Pike solve the bizarre mystery behind what happened to Phillip Boyce, and why he's acting so strangely. Also, Jim loves Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islanded in a Stream of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Dec 2011 - I just realized I hadn't posted it here. As such, it is non-compliant with STID. Because Chris Pike deserves a happy ending. Yes. 
> 
> My [](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**happy_trekmas**](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/) fic for [](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/profile)[**megan_moonlight**](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/) \- I was so happy when I saw who I was writing for! I hope you enjoy it, bb! Also, many thanks to [](http://winterover.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://winterover.livejournal.com/)**winterover** who went through and fixed the most egregious errors. All my interweb babies for her.
> 
> On the Trill: Those who watched TNG or DS9 will be more familiar with this species. Most of the discussion on their joining the Federation is pure speculation on my part.

> "For a moment of night we have a glimpse of ourselves and of our world islanded in its stream of stars— pilgrims of mortality, voyaging between horizons across eternal seas of space and time." Henry Beston - Night on the Great Beach

  


 

"Isn't often that I feel this comfortable sitting down to dine with two physicians," Jim Kirk laughed as he sat at his dining table, reaching for a sugar cookie. "I am certain that if you weren't here, Doctor Boyce, Bones here would be bitching about my sugar intake."

"All in your best interests, I'm sure," Phillip Boyce chuckled, selecting his own cookie. "This is a beautiful ship, Jim. Thank you again for hauling me and the rest of the delegation out here to the Kalandra sector."

"Not a problem, sir. Glad to be able to help." Jim couldn't help but smile any time someone complimented his ship. "It's a good day when we're able to help bring a new system into the Federation. And I know Bones is very happy to have some more time to spend with you again," he grinned.

Leonard laughed quietly. "Jim is right on both counts, sir. He's had enough cookies -" he arched an eyebrow at Jim - "and it was good to see you again. It's been too long." Two years since he'd last spent any time with his former teacher and mentor, not since the _Enterprise_ had left space dock for their first five-year mission.

"We should do it again when we can. I know that Admiral Pike has a vested interest in you and your ship," he said to Jim, "though between you and me, he's always going to think of it as his ship."

"I think I can live with that." Jim laughed softly. "I mean - I can never thank him enough for all he did for me, after..." The room went silent, all men thinking of that terrible day, when the _Narada_ changed their lives forever. Pike can gone to bat for Jim, for the entire crew, really, and been instrumental in getting Jim command of the ship.

"He'd say it was the other way 'round," Boyce replied quietly, his blue eyes overly bright as he spoke, the silver in his hair more prominent than the last time they all had dinner together. "You and the Commander - you saved his life. There are a lot of grateful people who are gonna remember that, myself included."

Jim nodded slowly, not sure what else to say. It hadn't just been him, they all knew that. But he was the captain, which meant taking the praise just as often as he took the dings when something went to hell.

Leonard seemed to sense Jim's change in mood. "I'll see you to your room, sir," he said to Boyce, standing slowly. "Jim," Leonard nodded to him, "breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'll make the coffee," Jim replied, wry smile on his face at Leonard's grimace. The small joke between them, as Leonard often said Jim's coffee was better suited for lubricating power couplings than ingesting.

"Can't wait," Leonard answered. "Night, Jim."

"Night Bones. Good night, Doctor Boyce. I hope I get to see you before you shuttle off tomorrow, but -"

"I've been around Starfleet captains long enough to know that your schedule isn't really your own." Boyce smirked as he headed out the door. "Just in case I don't see you, thank you again. Good night."

Jim settled down into the sofa after they left. It was nice seeing Bones relaxed and happy like that, being able to gossip with another doctor about folks he knew back at Starfleet Medical. Jim knew, all things being equal, Leonard McCoy would have preferred a position planetside, near his family.

But Jim had asked Bones to take a chance, and Bones had followed.

It made Jim more than a little happy to imagine taking that further, on a more personal level. "In good time, Kirk, in good time..." he murmured, picking up his padd and reviewing the next day's schedule.

* * *

_three weeks later_

"Captain." Jim looked up when he heard Nyota's voice. "We have incoming transmission, private coded channel, your eyes only."

"In my ready room," Jim replied, nodding at Sulu. "Helm has the conn."

"Aye, Captain." Jim headed into his office, the door locking behind him. He typed his personal authorization into the computer terminal and waited for the subspace feed to connect.

But this wasn't a message. "Admiral," Jim said, as Christopher Pike's face came into view in the screen.

"Hullo Jim," Pike replied, an unfamiliar tightness to his mouth. "Right now it’s just Chris. I've been temporarily relived of my duties of command," Pike said, his voice low and even.

 _Relieved of command?_ "What's going on?" Jim asked, dumbfounded.

Pike's face went stony. "I've been asking some questions that no one seems to want to answer," he replied coldly. "Something's happened to Phillip Boyce's mission, and the more I try and find out what's going on, the worse things look." He ran a hand over his head, and Jim could see how tired Pike appeared to be. "They're trying to shut me up."

"Doctor Boyce? Something happened to him?"

"Something's wrong, Jim. I know Phillip really pushed to be included in this mission to Trill, but he wouldn't exactly say why." Pike's hands came together. "Starfleet either isn't acknowledging the problem, or is willfully collaborating in some monumental hoax. All I know for sure is that the person who is contacting me pretending to be Phillip Boyce isn't him, and no one will give me the time of day when I try and investigate."

"You're sure of this?" Jim asked, still uncertain.

"Trust me," Pike answered. "I can't explain right now, but... the man that I talked to is not Phillip Boyce."

Jim leaned forward toward the vid screen. "What can I do to help you?" he asked, almost conspiratorially. It wasn't that Jim didn't trust Starfleet. Quite the opposite - the more he worked within the parameters, the more comfortable he felt with the entire system. Jim Kirk knew he wanted to be a ship's captain as long as he could. But Christopher Pike had changed his life for the better, and Jim would never forget that. "Tell me what you need."

"He, or something that looks exactly like him, is out there on Trill with the rest of the delegation. I need a ride out there."

"Where are you? The Enterprise isn't scheduled to be near the Sol system -”

"I'm on Betazed. Been hiding out here, waiting for a chance to get closer to the Kalandra system. I called in some favors when I saw that you were in the area." Pike's voice dropped again. "I know he wanted to talk to Leonard about something, so I was hoping _he_ might have an idea what was going on."

Jim sat back in his chair. The idea that Starfleet was up to something sketchy clearly didn't make him happy, nor did the notion that Bones had some sort of secret with Boyce. But he wasn't going to turn this man down, not after all he'd done to help him. A quick glance at his padd told him that they weren't scheduled for any missions for a few weeks, just routine scanning. "We'll change course right now. I'll send a shuttle out to pick you up."

"Thanks, Jim. I - I can explain more once I see you."

* * *

  
Somehow, seeing Christopher Pike stepping off the shuttle in civilian clothing made this whole fucked-up situation real to Jim. He walked toward Pike, the older man moving slower with his cane as he held out his hand. "Good to see you, Admiral."

"Purely a civilian on this voyage," Pike replied, taking the hand warmly. "Hell, its probably better for everyone concerned if only as few people as possible know I'm on board."

"I can take care of that," Jim replied. "C'mon," he nodded his head in the direction of the door. "I told Doctor McCoy about the situation, to see if he'd heard anything though the medical channels. Also," he added, turning to look at Pike, "I asked Spock to join us. I couldn't very well explain why we were altering course without telling him something," he explained, "and he's become a very trusted officer."

Pike nodded. "It's why I wanted him for my ship." He smiled ruefully. "I'm glad you two were able to get over that animosity and work together. I'll be glad for his opinion in all this."

"That's what I'm hoping," Jim answered. "They're waiting for us in Bones' office."

The men were mostly silent as they made their way to sickbay, worry and anxiety evident on Pike's face. Jim knew that Pike wanted privacy, so they took less crowded corridors, and luckily there were few people around.

Jim wanted to know more about what had happened, but he knew Pike probably didn't want to tell the same story twice, so he mustered all his patience and waited until they made it to the CMO's office. "Knock, knock," he murmured as the door slid open and they entered the room.

"Jim. Admiral," Leonard said, standing from his desk and crossing the room to meet them. Spock stood silently in place, nodding at them. There was a quiet concern in his eyes that Jim found curious until he remembered - Spock had been Pike's XO first.

Pike took Leonard's hand. "Chris, please gentlemen. Right now, I'm so angry with Starfleet, I don't care if I ever hold that rank again."

"Okay... Chris," Jim said, more worried than ever before. One quick glance at the others and he knew they felt the same. Once everyone had settled into a chair, Jim spoke. "Start from the beginning. Tell us what you know, and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Okay. Guess this all started three years ago, when overtures were made to introduce Trillus Prime into the Federation. Phillip had been a big supporter of that, although to the best of my knowledge he had never been there, and didn't know many Trills."

"I recall Starfleet's consideration of the matter," Spock replied. "It is conveniently located, as the Federation does not have any other planets or colonies in that sector. But there seemed to be a great hesitancy on the part of the Trill to join the Federation." Spock looked around the room knowingly. "It was much the same when Vulcans first came into contact with the species."

"They're a guarded people," Pike agreed. "It has been difficult to get to know them."

Leonard nodded, adding, "Hence the mission that Doctor Boyce was on."

"Exactly," Pike replied. "But... something's happened. The person who contacted me, whom I talked to, is not Phillip Boyce. Looked like him, sounded like him, but..." Pike just shook his head.

"I don't mean to pry here, sir," Jim said slowly, "but... how do you know this? How can you be certain?"

Pike got quiet, didn't speak for a full minute. Jim opened his mouth to say something when he heard Pike's voice. "Because Phillip Boyce is my husband, and has been for the past twenty years."

Everyone in the room froze for a fraction of a second. Even Spock looked surprised. "Sir?" Leonard asked, hesitating. "I - um, I didn't know."

Pike snorted. "No one did, and we went to great lengths to keep it that way. It isn't traditional, and for private reasons we never filed paperwork with Starfleet, so its not official to any government agency. But we made a commitment to each other many years ago and I know that man better than I know myself," Pike's voice began rising, "so when I say that something is wrong -"

"Yeah," Jim interrupted him, seeing Pike's emotions starting to get the better of him. "You would know. Was there a specific instance that gave it away, that something had happened to the doctor?"

"Yes." Pike nodded, taking the glass of bourbon that Leonard pressed into his hand. "It’ll be Christmas next week, and he's still there." Pike looked out at the confused faces. "I know that sounds strange, but he and I have been flying around this galaxy for over twenty years together, and we haven't missed one Christmas together. Do you know how hard that is? Years when we've been separated by millions of miles, away missions, command decisions, broken warp drives - and still, every year, no matter where we're stationed, we find a way and make it happen. Every year," he repeated. "So when that person tells me that he'll get in touch with me when he gets back to San Francisco, sometime next month..." Pike stopped talking, taking another drink.

"You knew it wasn't him." Jim took a deep breath.

"It wasn't him." Pike leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands together. "Leonard. I need..." he paused. "He values your opinion on a great many matters. I know he was looking forward to seeing you. I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you two talked about. Anything, no matter how unimportant it might sound. Anything that you think might help me find him."

McCoy hesitated. "Bones," Jim said, a little stunned. Why was Bones holding back? "C'mon. He could be in trouble."

"I know," Leonard replied, eyes flashing back at Jim. "It's just... That night that I walked Phillip back to his guest quarters. He looked like he wanted to say something, so I asked him if anything was wrong."

Jim and Pike glanced at each other. "And?" Jim finally added.

Leonard shrugged, looking worried. "He said he couldn't talk about it. But I know there was something on his mind."

"How do you mean?" Pike asked.

"I asked if he was in any sort of trouble, anything we could help with. But he told me no, it was just the opposite. He thought he might be on to something big. Something that was gonna change a lot of minds."

"Do you know what it was?"

Leonard nodded slowly. "I think so. We used to have conversations, debates really, about reincarnation."

Pike's eyes grew wide. "No, not that again."

Jim looked at Spock, then at the others. "What, this came up before?"

Pike shook his head, his face unhappy. "It's just something he's been interested in for as long as I've known him. It's silly, and we both know it, but..." Pike just sighed. "It can't be that."

But Leonard just shrugged. "I know what you think of it, sir. I know what _I_ think of it," he added. "Unscientific hogwash. But to him it was the scientific possibilities that intrigued him. How something like that might affect the brain, the thinking centers. He collected stories, anecdotes, anything that might be medically substantive, not just the silly stories." Leonard looked around the room at the men. "The way he talked, looking back now - I think he found something that he hoped would validate his theories. Something that had to do with the Trill."

"It’s just... " Pike sighed, waving his hands in the air. "When you die, it’s over. No one - at least, no humanoids come back for another round. Maybe some species out there are lucky, or unlucky enough to regenerate or something, but to be born again into a different body... I just don't believe it."

"Many cultures believe life exists in a cyclical pattern," Spock spoke, his voice cool and even. "Some even attribute behavior to that pattern, the concept that living an exceptional life guarantees you a better position in your next cycle. But more than that, Christopher." Spock tilted his head slightly as his eyes met Pike’s. "It is possible that if Doctor Boyce felt your disdain for his beliefs, that he might endeavor to keep his theories from you."

"I suppose..."

"Whatever he found," Jim began, "it was important enough for him to get himself posted to this mission - you said that yourself, sir." Jim stood, his mind working on what their next step would be. "The next question is - do we let the Trill know we’re coming, or just beam down quietly and nose around the place?"

"No, Jim," Pike answered, using his cane to help him stand. "You taking me there is enough. I can -"

"Admiral," Jim interrupted. "We are going to help you. Let us help you."

Pike shook his head as if he didn't agree. "Captain," Spock began. "Please permit me to see Christopher to his quarters. I will meet you on the bridge momentarily." The unsaid look between them told Jim that Spock would make Pike see reason.

"Agreed. Thanks," he said, watching as the two men left the CMO's office. "I forget sometimes how close they must have been," Jim added quietly, "for Pike to pick Spock as his First Officer. And yet..."

"And yet Spock didn't know Pike was married. Shit, I knew Boyce - well, thought I knew Boyce. Always seems to happy to be a bachelor. Liked his independence. Never an inkling that he and Pike..." Leonard glanced over at Jim, eyes dark and worried. "Well, what do you think?"

"Honestly?" Jim's hands came to rest on the back of one of the chairs. "First thing I thought of was our coffee joke. The day you ask me to make you coffee is the day you've been replaced by a doppelganger." Jim smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. The idea that Bones might be in danger... Jim shook the thought out of his head. "We have to help them."

"Yes," Leonard nodded slowly before looking up, finding Jim's eyes. "Got a plan?"

* * *

  
Jim had a plan.

In the end, they decided to make it an official visit. Jim had Nyota communicate with the surface, getting clearance for their shuttle to land in Leran Manev, the planet's capital city. Officially it was the Captain and First Officer of the Enterprise, with some additional security who wanted to check in on the delegation overseeing the treaty negotiations.

Unofficially, it was a rescue mission. Jim went over in his head all he had learned about the Trill in his preparations. Humanoid, generally peaceful planet system marked by high levels of education and personal responsibility. The Federation was interested in the planets vast mineral deposits as well, and it served everyone's interest for the diplomacy to move forward.

Hopefully, this away mission wouldn't mess any of that up. Jim stopped by Leonard's quarters before they disembarked. McCoy was staying behind on this one, and Jim wanted to touch base before they beamed down. Maybe Jim had his own superstitions, but he didn't like leaving the ship without talking to his Bones. "Hey," he said as the door opened to him.

"Jim," Leonard answered, stepping toward him. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah." In the end, Jim decided to go with the truth - he was a Starfleet officer who wanted to see an old friend, Phillip Boyce. "Ready as I'm gonna be."

Leonard nodded, seeming to understand his mood. "Where's Pike?"

Jim laughed."I sent him to Cupcake about an hour ago, to get him dressed this morning."

"Marcus is a nice guy. You shouldn't call him that."

"Not to his face, no..." Jim stepped closer to Leonard, seeing that look of worry and concern. "What's on your mind?" he asked, curious. "C'mon, you know we're gonna be okay."

"I know,” Leonard replied. “It’s just..." They looked at each other for a long moment, before Leonard continued. "Just strange, you know? The two of them, keeping it quiet for so long." He glanced sideways at Jim. "Did you have any idea?"

"No, none," Jim told him. "Just - they were such good friends. Always together." _Like you and me._

"Yeah. Saw Boyce all the time in the hospital after Pike was hurt, but I just assumed..." Leonard stopped, turning away from Jim. "I wonder why they kept it hidden from everyone else."

"Maybe they wanted it private. Maybe they were worried about their careers."

"But it's not like they've been stationed together all that time. I mean, hell, Pike was getting ready to leave for five years. I just can't imagine-"

Then Leonard stopped. "Can't imagine what," Jim asked.

"Nothing," Leonard snorted.

But Jim wasn't going to let this drop, not this time. "C'mon, what are you thinking?" he asked, moving closer.

Leonard shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar." Those hazel eyes flashed, boring into him. Oh yes, Bones was thinking _exactly_ what Jim was right now. The pain and sadness of being separated from someone you cared about, someone you needed. The way Jim cared about Leonard. The way he needed his Bones. "Would it be so awful?" he whispered, unable to keep that question inside. "You and me?"

Leonard's hand went up, fingers tracing his jaw with a tenderness that surprised Jim. "You think I don't want this?" he said, the words tumbling out.

Jim's hands went up to cradle the back of Leonard's head, as if he wanted to make sure the doctor didn't leave before they were done talking. "I think you're scared."

"Damn right, Jim. I am scared," Leonard sighed. "Of this, of being with you, of ruining everything between us."

Jim leaned forward, brushing his lips against Leonard's, feeling that _click_ inside. "Bones," he murmured, his heart racing. "Could be good."

"Could be great," Leonard whispered, tilting his head, moving slow for a deeper kiss, then another.

Jim felt Leonard's hands gripping at his arms like a lifeline as they held each other. "Hell of a time for us to be having this conversation, Bones," Jim chuckled, after one more soft kiss.

Leonard laughed, pressing their foreheads together. "We were always shit for timing, Jim."

As if on cue, Jim's comm device went off. "Kirk here," he said, nosing at Leonard's neck.

"Captain, the team is assembled in the transporter bay. "

"On my way." The two men looked at each other once more before heading out the door.

 

 

'The team' turned out to be Spock, Pike, and ~~Cupcake~~ Lieutenant Freeman, who nodded at Leonard when they entered. “Morning, gentlemen,” Jim said to them. Despite the gravity of the situation, he gave Pike a small smile. "Looking good, Admiral - or should I say Lieutenant Pike," Jim said, an amused look on his face as glanced over at Pike, standing there in Operations red. "Not a bad color on you."

"Never did see myself in this color," Pike answered, tugging at the bottom of the shirt. "We'll see how well I fit in with your security officers."

"We'd be proud to have you in any security detail, sir," Freeman told him. "Your record at the Academy target range for phasers at one hundred meters still stands."

Jim glanced over at Spock, rolling his eyes slightly. Spock twitched. "Ready?" he asked, walking toward Leonard, who had pulled Cupcake aside.

He overheard the last part of Leonard's words. "-depending on you. Keep him safe."

"Lieutenant," Jim said, interrupting them. "I need a moment with the CMO, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Captain," Lieutenant Freeman answered, giving Leonard a little wink.

Jim turned back to Leonard, his eyes laughing and bright. "Keep me safe? You're asking _him_ ," he pointed at the security officer, "to keep _me_ safe?"

"Damn straight. Your eyes are gonna be on Pike, and frankly, Jim, you need as many people watching your back as possible." His voice dropped lower, where only Jim could hear. "I'm just stacking the deck so maybe you might not come back all busted up this time," he said playfully.

"Not _all_ the time," Jim chuckled, dropping his voice as well. "I want to kiss you but I can't. Is that how it’s gonna be now?"

"Prolly," Leonard drawled, his eyes darkening with worry. "You gotta be careful down there, Jim."

"I promise. But we gotta do this. If that was you missing, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to find you. I have to help Pike do the same for his doctor."

"Yeah." That look was so familiar, full of worry and longing. Now Jim could see hunger and need and desire mixed in there, the way the green mixed with the gold and the brown.

Jim could feel the eyes of the others on them. "What the hell," he whispered, leaned in and kissed Leonard once softly before stepping back and onto his transporter pad. "Energize," he said, his eyes glued to the shocked expression on Bones' face as they dematerialized.

 

 

They were met in a similar transporter bay on the other side by two Trill, dressed in formal robes. "Welcome to Trill, Captain Kirk," the male said regally. "I am Puri Betu, and this is Hauk Lex. We are members of the High Council." Jim noticed how both of them had a pattern of distinctive spots on the sides of their faces.

Jim introduced Spock and his security team as they stepped of the pads. "We'd like to meet the Federation delegation, if that's convenient."

"Certainly," he told Jim. "The Council is not in session today, so most of them are staying in their private quarters. I'll take you there right now."

Jim spent a few minutes talking to the head of the delegation, Admiral Snow, an older man who was meeting with the others. "A few members of the delegation have developed qualms about the Trill becoming members of the Federation. In addition, a small minority of the Trill Council has expressed disapproval with the treaty."

That didn't surprise Jim. He was learning just how difficult diplomacy could be. "Can I speak with Doctor Boyce?"

"He isn't here," Snow told Jim, his face showing concern. "The doctor has taken ill, along with two others in our group. "

Jim turned to Pike and Freeman. "Why don't you two go find him, let me know what's going on. Commander," he said to Spock, “Would you inquire about the other delegation members who are ill?"

"Certainly."

Spock left, leaving Jim to sit and talk with Admiral Snow on his own.

"Captain, I'm curious," Admiral Snow began. "Has Command sent you? How did you know about the trouble we've been having?"

Jim debated whether to be honest here or not, and went with the truth. "No, sir. We came on a hunch that something was up. Tell me, have you noticed anything wrong?"

"The changes in opinions. This was supposed to be exploratory, a treaty of alliance that would pave the way for later inclusion into the Federation. But right now?" Snow shrugged. "I'm not sure we're even going to get that treaty."

Jim filed this information away. "Has Doctor Boyce been acting strangely?"

Admiral Snow shook his head. "Only - I didn't know Doctor Boyce before this trip, but we spoke several times on our way here and he seemed so enthusiastic about the treaty. But after the first day here, he seemed to change his mind. Said that the Trill were too guarded, not sharing their knowledge with the rest of us. He didn't trust them."

Jim's forehead furrowed. "I wondered what had happened to dampen his enthusiasm?"

They discussed what Snow had learned about the Trill. "Pleasant enough race, they were capable of arming and defending themselves, though their culture is known for its mostly peaceful existence. Never seen a species more devoted to bettering themselves, personal growth," Snow replied. "Everyone here tries their hardest to do their best. They've been warp-drive capable for nearly a hundred years, their mining facilities are first class. Really," Snow added, "the situation seems ideal, which is why Doctor Boyce's sudden change of heart seemed so strange."

After a few minutes Jim's comm unit went off. It was Freeman. "Captain, we found him. Doctor Boyce looks very unhealthy."

Shit. "Where is Pike?"

"Trying to talk to him. He says the doctor is acting erratically, under the influence of something foreign." Jim could hear arguing in the background. "Doctor Boyce insists there is nothing wrong with him, but-" Jim heard Cupcake inhale. "Captain, Boyce has collapsed. He's unconscious."

Shit. "Freeman, get him to McCoy now. Standby to transport." Jim pressed his communicator once more. "Kirk to _Enterprise_ , lock onto Pike, Freeman, and Boyce and get them out immediately."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied quickly from on-board. A moment later - "We've got'em, Captain."

"Good job." Bones would take them from here. "Spock, where are you?" he called into his comm device.

"I am with Commander Chou. She is quite ill, Captain. I recommend you join us as soon as possible."

It didn't take too long for Jim to realize what Spock meant. Chou's complexion was pale, and she was shivering. "I am fine, Captain, as I told the Commander here." But she began shaking violently, and Jim found himself having her and Spock transported to the _Enterprise_ as well.

He didn't follow them. Instead, he headed toward the Trill Council Hall to get some answers. "Bones, talk to me," he said into his communicator as he walked quickly.

"This isn't good, Jim," he heard Leonard say, and knew what that tone meant. Serious shit. "It looks like there’s some sort of parasite that's been implanted inside them, wrapped around their spinal column. Never seen anything like it, and whatever it is, it's overwhelming their systems."

"Can you send me any information you have on it?"

"I'm on it." Within minutes, Jim found Admiral Snow. "I need to speak with someone from the Council."

"Certainly. I'll take you."

Together they met up with Mazka Brac, a tall slender woman who identified herself as the leader of the Trill Council. "We have a problem, Speaker Brac. Several members of our delegation have been attacked." He showed her an image that Leonard sent of the parasite living inside Boyce, like a large gray worm with a bulbous head. "Do you know what this is?"

The look on her face told her all Jim needed to know. "Captain," she began. "I will answer all your questions in due time. But right now, it is imperative that we get your injured parties to our medical facilities." She looked at both of them, apprehension on her face. "This is a matter of life and death."

 

 

Several hours later, Jim, Spock, McCoy, and Snow were all led into a small conference room within the central medical facilities in Leran Manev. Pike elected to remain in the surgical recovery room with Boyce. "First, Captain, my people owe you an apology. Doctor Boyce, Captain Shikala, and Commander Chou were injured in a most grievous manner, and I want you to know that is not the way of the Trill. We are a peaceful people, and this does not symbolize who we are, nor who we want to be. I can tell you that your friends are alive. Another day and the symbiont inside them would have killed them."

"Symbiont?" For the next hour, Jim learned about the most unique and least known aspect of the Trill - the joining of a host and symbiont. There were, in fact, two species that called Trill home - the humanoid host and the symbiont, which kept the memories of previous hosts, passed from person to person. "So you're saying that everyone has one of these symbionts inside them?"

"Not everyone. There are many more potential hosts than symbionts, leading to spirited competition amongst our people to host one. Only the best and the brightest are chosen to become a Trill host. Which, I am afraid, is where our problem began. There are those among us who are concerned that becoming members of the Federation would lead to more humanoids seeking out a symbiont of their own."

Jim remained puzzled, so he tried to rationalized what he knew. "So the Trill live as humanoids and symbionts. Symbionts are transferred from host to host. And symbionts can live for hundreds of years, retaining memories and personality traits and such." He glanced around the table. "And no one outside the planet knew this?"

"A species’ physiology can remain unknown, regardless of their proximity and close cultural exchange," Spock began. "For example, there are certain aspects of Vulcan culture and physiology that remains outside the purview of your own medical knowledge."

"Is that so, Commander," Leonard arched his eyebrow, knowingly.

"I guarantee it, Doctor."

"Okay, gentlemen, we get the idea. Still.." Jim looked around. "What happened here?"

Brac looked decidedly angry. "I'm afraid a few rogue symbionts and their hosts, who were all already against the treaty, were willing to sacrifice themselves to stop the negotiations from happening."

"These 'rogue' Trill, as you called them," Jim answered, "took three of our officers and implanted them with the symbionts who did not want to join the Federation." He looked around the table at everyone present. "What about what was happening to Pike? Who was harrassing him?"

"Captain," Jim turned to Spock. "We've discovered the identity of the Starfleet officers working with the symbionts to subvert the negotiations, the ones responsible for removing Pike from duty. Command has taking them into custody."

Then that was it. Jim looked over at Admiral Snow, curious. "What does this mean for the negotiations?" he asked.

Speaker Brac folded her hands together. "I truly apologize for what's happened to your representatives. I hope you know that the Trill Council sincerely wants to ally itself with the Federation, despite what you've witnessed here. Too long we've lived with our secrets, keeping our uniqueness to ourselves." She smiled at all of them. "But with your permission, we'd like to continue the negotiations."

Jim looked over at Admiral Snow, who nodded in agreement. "The Federation would like that as well. We can begin tomorrow."

Everyone stood, preparing to leave. Jim walked over to Speaker Brac. "Thank you for all your help," he told her. "If its okay, I'd like to know what happened to the symbionts who attacked our men."

She looked back at Jim, and he saw sadness in her eyes. "The Symbiosis Commission found that they were too damaged to be returned to the fluid breeding pools in the caves of Mak'ala. They were ritualistically destroyed."

 _Destroyed_. "And their previous hosts? The ones who carried when them when these plots were being formed?"

She shook her head again. "They could not survive the separation. For them, it truly was a sacrifice."

More death. Jim nodded grimly, then followed the others out of the room.

* * *

  
"Bridge to Sickbay - I need a report on Doctor Boyce." The _Enterprise_ had gained a passenger, as Boyce elected to return home with Pike, leaving the negotiations after submitting his vote in favor of passing the alliance treaty.

"McCoy here." Jim smiled as he heard Leonard's voice. "He's doing okay. A little malnourished, but a couple of days of infusions and he should be right as rain."

"Thank you. Doctor, could you swing by my quarters later and brief me on the situation?" Jim almost managed to keep the grin off his face as he spoke.

Jim swore he could hear Leonard's eyes rolling. "Will do, Captain. Was there anything else or can I get back to my patients now?"

Jim laughed. "See you later, Bones. Kirk out."

* * *

  
Jim's door slid open when Leonard approached. "Are you purposely trying to out us as a couple?" Leonard asked Jim, who was stretched out on his sofa.

"Not purposely," he said, reaching up to kiss Leonard, who settled onto the sofa next to him. "I'll be honest, Bones - I don't think we'd be able to keep this a secret nearly as long as Pike and Boyce. And frankly, I wouldn't want to." He dropped his feet onto Leonard's lap. "Does that bother you?"

Leonard snorted, pulling at Jim's boots and tossing them to the floor. "No, not really. I mean, I can understand why they did, they must have had their reasons...but that's not me. I don't like hiding."

"Me neither," Jim answered, feeling relaxed and excited at the same time. "How's Boyce?"

"Better." Leonard sighed, leaning back. "Was good seeing them talking. Apparently, Boyce came across some information about the symbionts, some stories and since he didn't understand their construct, that the symbiont is passed from person to person, misconstrued it as reincarnation." Leonard began rubbing Jim's feet. "He feels pretty silly about it now."

"He shouldn't," Jim murmured, watching as Leonard's hands worked on his feet and legs. "In some ways, he was right. They do live in new bodies, over and over again. At the very least, he stumbled upon a conspiracy to keep an entire system out of the Federation. At the most, he uncovered the secret of the Trill." He smiled as Leonard found a ticklish spot on his ankle. "Hell of a secret, too."

"Yeah," Leonard said. "You know, now that I know about Pike and Boyce, it’s so obvious. Don't know how I missed it before."

"Men can be daft creatures," Jim mused, watching Leonard's hands on his legs, such big hands. "At least we found each other before it was too late," he added, glancing up at Leonard's face.

"We did," Leonard agreed, smiling, hands darting up to Jim's knees, squeezing lightly. "Tell me, Captain - what are we doing here?" Leonard asked, looking back at Jim. "What is it that you want?"

What did he want? "I want to feel these hands on me at least twice a day." Jim heard Leonard snicker, and continued. "I want to know that there's someone out there that cares about me, no matter what silly ideas I have. I want someone who knows me better than I know myself, and loves me, needs me just the same." He slid across the sofa, his arm winding around Leonard's waist. "Someone who I would crawl across the universe to find, because we always spend Christmas morning together."

"Damn, Jim," Leonard said, his voice low and rough, as their hands found each other. "You already have that."

"I do, don't I?" Jim chuckled to himself, crawling up Leonard, straddling him. They began kissing, soft and slow, tongues sliding against each other. "Tell me, McCoy, you got plans for Christmas?"

Leonard stopped kissing Jim long enough to tug off Jim's shirts, pulling them over his head. "Just you," he said, mouth attaching itself to Jim's throat.

Jim liked this. "How about next Christmas?" he asked, hands sliding down to palm the bulge in Leonard's pants.

"You," he grunted, inhaling at the feel of Jim's hands. "Fuck..."

"And the one after that?" Jim pulled back enough to look at Leonard's face, not quite laughing anymore. This look was asking, pleading. _Yes?'_

Leonard caught that gaze and held it. _Yes._ "You, Jim. Always you. Only you," he murmured before his mouth found Jim's.

And then there was no more words. 

12.03.2011


End file.
